Memento
by Rokuma
Summary: "En la verdad se esconde la mentira, en la mentira se esconde la verdad. Esa es la Niebla."


**_Memento_**

* * *

Se había pasado, si no todo el día, la mayor parte de él, sentado en el sofá que tanto le gustaba, que tanto demandaba en cada momento, relajándose escuchando a aquel pajarillo cantar, una y otra vez…

El sol se estaba poniendo. Él apoyaba su oscura cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, dejando que sus mechones de pelo negro como la noche que se avecinaba cayeran por detrás.

–Es hora de irse –le dijo al pájaro, quien detuvo su canto al escuchar su voz–. Tenemos que limpiar la escuela de idiotas antes de que se haga de noche.

Dicho esto, y recuperando su chaquetón negro que se echó por los hombros, abrió la puerta del aula en la que se encontraba solo con cierta autoridad, y su sola presencia hacía huir incluso al más valiente alumno de la escuela Nami.

No era él precisamente el tipo de persona que se enorgullecía de escuchar frases como "¡Qué miedo da!" ni nada por el estilo. Su única preocupación era que aquello que más amaba estuviera a salvo.

_¿Aquello que más amaba?_

Llegando al pasillo de segundo curso se detuvo al lado de una ventana a través de la cual se apreciaban claramente los tonos anaranjados del cielo bajo el que se encontraba su amada escuela.

Esos cerezos no estaban ahí antes.

Ni aquella figura humana de azules cabellos tampoco.

¿Una ilusión?

Intentó ocultar su mirada asustada bajo su flequillo, ignorando al resto de alumnos que se cruzaban desgraciadamente en su camino y dando media vuelta, sabiendo que el único que podía causar destrozos graves en la escuela, Tsunayoshi Sawada, se habría ido a casa. Y si no, su pequeño y fiero tutor se habría encargado personalmente de castigarlo.

El chico aceleraba el paso, apenas sabía por dónde estaba andando, tenía la mente demasiado ocupada.

Andaba deprisa.

Cada vez más deprisa.

Estaba corriendo.

Corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a la azotea de la escuela. El cielo cada vez iba adoptando unos tonos más oscuros, y parecía que hasta el sol temía su aura. Le costaba respirar, no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía… ¿miedo? Pero si él nunca había temido a nada… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El pajarito se posó en su hombro, volando con cierta dificultad, como solía hacer, repitiendo su nombre, llamándole con su voz aguda.

–¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!

Al nombrado le agradaba el piar del ave, el sonido que hacía al aletear las alas. Le acarició un poco la cabeza y suspiró.

–¿Has visto a alguien extraño merodeando por los alrededores?

El pájaro no respondió. No sería de extrañar que no le hubiera entendido, de hecho, sería lo propio. Pero él se tomó aquel suave silencio como un no. Sabía que en caso contrario, el pequeño animal lo habría conducido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el intruso.

–Ya veo…

Tenía pensado pasarse la noche durmiendo en la azotea, como ya había hecho muchas otras noches, dando por hecho que nadie interrumpiría su preciado sueño. Al menos, conociendo las consecuencias.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en una pared. Desde aquel ángulo, la preciosa Namimori se extendía ante sus oscuros y fríos ojos. Su expresión permanecía indiferente e insensible, pero realmente aquello era una de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar a gusto.

El himno de su escuela cantado por su pequeño pájaro fue lo idóneo para que se sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

Más de medianoche, el pájaro había dejado de cantar. El chico seguía durmiendo; el batir de las alas de una mosca no sería suficiente para despertarlo, pero un jaleo lo cabrearía, así que se podría decir que no tenía un sueño ni muy ligero ni poco ligero.

_Y **él** lo sabía._

_Por eso aprovechó aquel momento de la noche para aparecerse frente a él._

El ave ya iba a avisar de la presencia de un cuerpo humano producto de la desmaterialización de una nube color índigo, pero estaba paralizado. **_Él_** lo había paralizado.

–Oh… sí que pareces indefenso cuando duermes… –su voz sonaba grave y tierna, quizás embriagadora. Los mechones azules que le caían a ambos lados del rostro se mecían levemente por culpa del viento que venía acompañado de la noche, junto con los del otro chico.

Era una noche nublada. Quizás Hibari debería haberse percatado.

_Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Kyoya. De hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que intentamos matarnos. Pero esta vez he ganado yo, ¿lo admites? Te tengo acorralado. He encontrado tu punto débil._

Las palabras del recién llegado resonaban en la cabeza de Hibari como si fuera un sueño.

O mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

_¿Qué, tienes miedo?_

Hibari no se podía despertar, por mucho que lo intentara. El chico no era corto, que digamos, y sabía que _**él** _estaba allí.

Sabía que **_Mukuro Rokudo_ **estaba allí, torturándolo. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le frustraba, tenía ganas de destrozar ese cuerpo a mordiscos. Lo haría en cuanto pudiera, y tampoco tenía miedo de morir en aquel sueño, en el caso de que fuera eso posible.

Pero temía que Mukuro descubriera que tenía miedo de él. No de Mukuro en sí, sino de la influencia que causaba sobre Hibari, de lo alterado que estaba cuando pensaba en él. ¿Por qué? Incluso tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Se avergonzaba de ser tan cobarde.

_Pero ya es tarde, puedo leer todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos cuando a mí me plazca. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tienes miedo ahora?_

Sí, tenía miedo. El corazón le había dado un vuelco y forcejeaba por gritar, por golpearlo, por despertarse y matarlo.

_Sin embargo, quiero divertirme un poco más…_

Las últimas palabras sonaron como un susurro en el oído de Hibari.

El resto de la noche se llenó de recuerdos perturbadores y traumáticos para el chico de pelo negro.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en el mismo sitio en el que se había quedado durmiendo. Sabía que el pájaro estaba siendo manipulado por Mukuro, y apenas pasó un segundo cuando se encontraba de pie sobre el cimiento en posición defensiva con sus dos armas metálicas. Mukuro estaba en la otra punta de la azotea, sujetando firmemente su tridente entre el cuero de sus guantes negros. Su chaqueta se movía al son de la brisa de la mañana. Hibari temblaba.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte –se acercó corriendo torpemente hacia Mukuro, tanto que él esquivó el placaje con facilidad, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hibari golpeara la red metálica. Tuvo suerte de no caerse. Su segundo intento de golpear al ilusionista fue más parecido a un espectáculo de un toro y un torero, esquivando Mukuro el golpe, de nuevo.

–¿No te cansas, Kyoya?

Hibari estaba enfadado, nervioso, asustado, furioso, frustrado, avergonzado, ofendido. Mukuro desapareció, dejando caer el tridente al suelo haciendo que el metal sonara por el impacto contra el cemento. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la boca de Hibari.

–¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? –susurró.

Y lo besó.

Hibari le correspondió tras un largo pensar, dejando también caer sus armas. El metal volvió a sonar.

Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, y si por ellos fuera habrían estado todo el día allí, ellos solos, como si fueran uno. Pero el subconsciente de Hibari le advirtió de las consecuencias, y cuando se quiso apartar bruscamente de los suculentos labios del chico para golpearlo, se despertó de nuevo en el sofá de la sala del comité disciplinario. El pájaro seguía cantando como lo había hecho el día anterior. El cielo tenía los mismos tonos cálidos, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de la misma manera, y el orden seguía intacto. Se había quedado dormido en el cómodo sofá.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Agobiado por aquella extraña pesadilla, salió de la sala a toda prisa y cerró la puerta con llave. Obvió el revisar los pasillos de la escuela, solo tenía ganas de irse a casa. Tan concentrado estaba en conciliar un buen sueño aquella noche que ni siquiera se percató de un estudiante que nunca había visto que se cruzó con él. Con unos cabellos azules, un ojo desigual, unos manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro y el uniforme desabrochado, como provocando.

Con la punta de un dedo, se palpaba los labios, como recordando algo bonito por lo que habían pasado.

Como recordando el sabor de algo.

O de alguien.

Y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo ahora?_

* * *

**Creo que no hace falta ni que lo diga, ¿no? Opiniones, sugerencias y lo que se os ocurra.**


End file.
